The invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring the state of an installation component of a installation through which current potentially flows.
The visual representation of whether electrical conductors are instantaneously free of current or carrying current is necessary for safety and also for functional reasons in many electrical apparatuses and installations and switchgear cabinets, e.g. in medium-voltage technology.
The present-day solutions are based on various sensor principles for current or voltage, the output signals of which for state monitoring are usually based on the outputting of an electrical variable (voltage, current, resistance) in the low-voltage range (converters). Said variable is usually transmitted to an output device and correspondingly visualized (lamps, display). Since the current is measured by these sensors locally, it is necessary to carry out measurement at a plurality of locations or branches depending on the flow of current. A direct optical local assignment is therefore not possible.